A Ruined Date And A Racing Heart
by KR Blake
Summary: In which Austin ruins Ally's date with Elliot. Auslly. One-Shot.


**Dedicated to my fandom/family because we all need this. **

**Seriously, we all, like, stopped breathing and haven't been able to breath since 9:19 PM. **

* * *

He hadn't meant to do it on purpose, he swore. That pizza just… _slipped_ out of his hands… And it just so happened to land on Elliot's head.

It was an accident.

Not to her it wasn't.

Ally had sat, wide eyed, her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape, as the pizza slid down Elliot's face. She had looked up, and caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair hiding behind the shrubbery, and her blood began to boil.

She stood from her chair in a huff and stormed over to the shrubs. Before Austin could react, Ally had grasped him by a thick tuft of hair, and began dragging him back towards Sonic Boom. She vaguely heard Elliot call to her, telling her that it was alright, and he wasn't mad, but she was to furious at her best friend to care.

Austin gasped in pain and complained their entire walk, but the merciful Ally seemed to have disappeared right then. Every time he tried to pry her tiny hands out of his hair, she would only hold on tighter, causing him more pain.

Finally, as she dragged him up the stairs of Sonic Boom to their practice room, she released her death grip on his hair and shoved him into the small room. She shut the door behind herself and turned to him, a deathly look in her beautiful eyes.

"What the _hell_ was that?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot expectantly.

"I slipped?" He offered, rubbing his temple where she had yanked at his hair. She just scoffed.

"You ruined my date on purpose!" Ally accused sharply. He winced, caught.

"It wasn't on purpose!" he defended himself. "Well, not _totally_ on purpose…" he added in a mutter, his hand flying to the back of his neck.

She narrowed her eyes.

"You—you—" she sputtered, her anger growing in the pit of her stomach in a fiery ball of rage. She gestured madly with her hands, grasping for the right word to express how angry she was about this. "You _asshole!_" she finally shrieked.

The second the word left her lips, she slapped her hands over her mouth, her face falling into shock in a nanosecond.

She'd never sworn before—her mother had taught her to never swear.

But she had said a swear—to her best friend, no less.

But she hadn't been able to help herself.

She was _that_ angry at him for ruining her date.

Austin stared at her in shock, his jaw hanging open. "Ally…" he began slowly, taking a step towards her. She took a step back at the same time. She kept stepping back until her back hit the door.

She wasn't shocked at what she had said—it was only a word, after all. Even if it was a vile, disgusting, horrid word…

She was shocked at how angry she was at Austin. Who did he think he was, ruining her date like that? He had his chance with her—over a year, for crying out loud! If he hadn't fallen for her like she had fallen for him in that time… It was someone else's turn.

He didn't deserve to ruin her date, anyways. He had a girlfriend; Kira. He didn't have any reason to be at all jealous of her going on a date with Elliot.

"Ally, I am _so_ sorry." Austin apologized softly, taking a slow step forward. "I—I don't know why I did it; I honestly don't." he shook his head in disbelief, just as confused as she was. "I don't know what came over me." he took another slow step forward, careful to not walk too quickly, or she would just run out on him.

"I just…" he ran a hand through his hair. "I saw you having a good time with Elliot, and I… I wanted to be that guy you were having fun with."

He took another step towards her, and she flattened herself against the wall, her heart beginning to hammer against her ribcage. '_Shut up shut up shut up shut up!_' she chanted silently, praying that he would stop saying these… _things_.

She didn't need to hear him say things like this.

"I missed those times when we were just like that, and I got…" he continued, "jealous."

She wanted to slap him right then and there.

He was _not_ allowed to be jealous. Not now. Not after he had completely ignored her in that way for their entire friendship, had gotten her to be his wingman countless times, and had made her sit by and watch as he drooled over countless girls. Every girl in the whole world, except her, it seemed.

He was not allowed.

"Austin." she said cautiously, trying to cut him off. But he took another step forward, and suddenly, it seemed to Ally like there was no space left in between them. It seemed to her like she was suffocating in his intoxicating scent. …In a pleasant way, though. It enveloped her, making her lift her eyes from the floor to Austin in front of her.

_Right_ in front of her.

Her hands wound themselves into her skirt nervously.

"And… I missed that way you would smile when I make a joke." He continued still. He found himself incapable of stopping—moving or talking. "That smile that said that I was the only person in the world that had ever made you laugh."

She blushed profusely, trying to contain a smile. She couldn't count the number of nights she had spent awake, imagining that he would say these exact words to her.

"Ally…" he took one last step forward, making the distance between them minimal. He reached down and took her hand lightly, holding it in a bridal fashion. He locked eyes with her, and her breath caught in her throat. All words were gone. He was so _close_.

And she was frozen, captivated.

"I missed _you_." Austin concluded.

The next seconds were a blur to both of them. They could both perfectly remember staring into each other's eyes. They could remember leaning into each other a little less so.

But what they couldn't remember was the exact moment that their lips met.

All they could remember was that it felt so _right_.

Ally's eyes fluttered shut as Austin slowly lifted her up from the door and wrapped his arms around her middle. She rested her hands against his chest; tilting her head upwards a bit to capture his lips a bit more on hers.

The kiss wasn't rushed, or fiery, or desperate—it was perfect. It was slow and impassioned and left the both of them breathless as they pulled apart thirty seconds later.

They stayed as they were, though; Austin wrapped around her, and their faces so close their noses were touching.

"I hate you," she whispered, her lips just brushing against his as she spoke.

"You do?" he whispered back.

"Yes," she answered, opening her eyes to look at him. It was all he could do to not melt as her doe eyes, the perfect shade of chocolate, twinkled. It sent a chill through him. "Because you took this long to do that."

He chuckled silently. "I think I can live with that."

He pulled her closer again, and their lips met once again in a kiss much like the last, only more… Hungry. Their lips moved slowly, but hungrily; greedily.

He leaned her backwards so they leaned against the door, and he began to push against her lips with more fire, gaining confidence as she gasped and kissed back with equal strength. Her hands curled into fists in his shirt, clinging on to him for dear life.

It was perfect.

As Austin kissed her further, enjoying the feeling of a drunken smile spreading across her face, he promised himself he'd break up with Kira.

Tomorrow.

Right now, he just wanted to enjoy Ally.

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**So the Campers & Complications promo aired tonight, and I just needed to clear my head. I'm better now. I've stopped shaking. **

**-KR Blake Ω **


End file.
